Pandemonium
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: This is the untold story of Harry's sister, Tulia Potter or as she was known for the first part of her life, Tulia Waters. Half sister of Percy Jackson and Ravenclaw who's wits are only matched by Hermione. Tulia goes to Hogwarts during the school year and deals with the wizarding world and the problems that come with it and in the summer goes on quests at Camp Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I thought I'd try out. I hope you like it and there will be more coming out soon. (I hope) I will try to publish a chapter every month but if I get a ton of stuff for homework that might not happen. Please enjoy!**

I thought I knew everything about my life until the letter came. I thought I was a demigod and my mom was dead and my dad was Poseidon. Then the letter came telling me I also was a wizard and half of the famous twins that survived the killing curse as a baby. Now I find out that I have a twin brother named Harry, my last name is Potter, and I've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. The last part there sounds pretty neat. The letter explained that they knew I was a demigod and would try to ensure my safety while I was at Hogwarts. I was not to tell anyone at camp I was a witch or anyone at school I was a Demigod. The letter also said because they couldn't ensure my safety I had a choice of coming or not.

Of course, my first thought was "Europe here I come!" I couldn't wait to go. According to the letter, if I decided to go I should talk to Chiron about getting there and all that wonderful stuff, so that's what I did.

"You're going to want to get there a week early at the least because you'll be staying in The Leaky Cauldron which is right by Diagon Alley. It would give you plenty of time to shop and explore before school starts." Chiron told me when I told him about the letter.

Can I go two weeks early?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded.

~o~

About a week later on the day before my birthday, I was ready to go and just had to say goodbye to my friend Annabeth before going.

You have at least 5 different weapons right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I may come back for Christmas. I don't know if I'm allowed to but I'll try. I'll also write you letters." She nodded and I hugged her then went over to wear Chiron was standing. As far as everyone at camp knew, I was going to a private boarding school in Madison, Wisconsin. In reality, Chiron and I were meeting the headmaster at the road and the Headmaster would take me to the Leaky Cauldron and get me set up with a room.

The headmaster was an old dude with long silver hair that matched his long beard. He had a pair of half-moon spectacles perched on his nose and was wearing long robes in the summer heat.

I'm Albus Dumbledore. Ready to go." He said and I nodded. "Alright then, if you'll just take my hand and…"

Suddenly we were in a bar full of people dressed in robes. My best guess would have to be that we were in the Leaky Cauldron and we got there through magic. Dumbledore walked over to the counter and said to the guy behind it "I believe I have a room reserved for a miss Tulia Potter." and the guy stepped out from behind the counter and started towards the stairs.

"Just right this way." As we followed the guy to my room Dumbledore started explaining stuff to me.

"Tulia, as I'm sure you know from the letter we sent you, you and your twin brother are famous for surviving the killing curse. I don't have enough time to answer your questions but tomorrow a friend of mine is bringing your brother here to shop for school supplies. If you meet up with them you can find out what you want to know as well as get your shopping done." and with that, we had arrived at my room and he was gone.

~o~

The next morning I got up early and ate a quick breakfast downstairs while I waited for the "friend" and my brother to arrive. I was just trying some butterbeer (heaven in the form of a drink) when a man like a giant came into the Leaky Cauldron. He had long shaggy hair and a wild tangled beard. Next to him was a skinny boy with black hair that looked like it had never seen a brush. Behind a pair of glasses that had probably seen better days, his green eyes sparkled in the faint candlelight.

"Hagrid! The usual I presume?" the barkeeper asked. The man smiled and answered "Not today, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business."

"Harry Potter," Tom whispered in amazement and I whirled around to get a better look at this boy who must be my brother. My initial assessment was correct in thinking he was skinny but it looked like on top of that his clothes were many sizes too big. His glasses, now that I could see them better, had seen much better days. The lenses looked cracked in several spots. A piece of tape on the nose bridge kept the glasses from falling apart. His hair was the same shade as mine and had the look of somebody who tried to tame it but without success.

When I had turned around Hagrid had noticed me for the first time.

"Well I'll be, It's Harley Potter! The last time I saw you was when you were a wee baby."

"Hi! Dumbledore said I should wait for you to get what I need for Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's right. Well, then we better get going." Hagrid walked through a back door and waited for us to follow. "First stop, Gringotts." He said and tapped the wall three times with his pink umbrella he was carrying.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

We stepped through the archway. I looked quickly over my shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into the solid wall.

"Now that's just weird, even by my standards," I muttered and Harry glanced at me questionably. The moment was quickly forgotten though as we got a better look at the Alley.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

I wished I had about eight more eyes. I turned my head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about my age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," I heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - the fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Now they were facing the second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"The Stolls should pay attention to that advice. Might save them from getting kitchen duty so often." I muttered and yet again Harry gave me a curious glance.

Inside goblins were weighing jewels and coins of various sorts. On the ceiling, great big chandeliers hung with millions of crystals.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Miss Harley Potter's safe."

"You have their key, Sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose.

"Got it," said Hagrid, at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits in his pockets, we followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth to tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them. I was expecting more marbled but was surprised to find we were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but I kept them wide open. Once, I thought I saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got a 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."

I rolled my eyes and said "Stalactites hang on tight to the ceiling while Stalagmites just might reach the ceiling

He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. Green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, I gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All ours - it was incredible.

Hagrid helped Harry and I pile some of it into separate bags for us. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough for a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.

At first, I thought the vault was empty. Then I noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep into his coat. I longed to know what it was but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep my mouth shut," said Hagrid.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

I didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Harley, would you mind if I slipped off for a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry and I entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, clear?" she said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him and I on the other side of the boy slipped a long robe over our heads and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry and I nodded.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

The boy then turned to me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well"

"Yes," I said.

"I can't place your accent. Where are you from?" He asked.

"America. They have a school there but when I got the letter from Hogwarts I just had to come. I've always wanted to visit Europe."

"What about your parents? Are they here with you or did they stay in America?"

"My mom is dead and my dad acts as if I don't exist," I said quietly.

He turned his attention back to Harry at that and I looked out the window. Outside families passed by to get school supplies, groups of friends laughed and fooled around, and moms fused over what their child would need. I wish I could be here with all my family or could joke around with friends. I wish my mom was alive so she could worry about what we needed.

What would it be like, I wondered if mom and dad were still alive? For one I could picture someone in my mind when I thought of those words. We would live in Europe and I would know I was a witch sooner. Would I ever find out about being a demigod though? Would I rather have a complete family but not know the full truth, or be a demigod and a wizard but know only my brother.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at them and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every so often he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean."

"I don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry or I could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's both of you done, my dears," and we hopped down from the footstools we were on.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy and I waved to him as we exited the store.

We both were rather quiet as we ate the ice cream Hagrid had brought us (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry said.

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. I cheered up a bit when I found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, Harry said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgetting' how little yeh know - not knowing' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the boy in Madam Malkin's.

"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowing' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had for a sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there are four balls - sorta hard to explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"Schoolhouses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

We bought school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenge: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I'm not saying' that's not a good idea, but yer, not to use magic in the Muggle world except in special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, you'll need a lot more study before yeh get to that level."

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for us, I examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got you two a birthday present."

Harry went red as a tomato.

"You don't have to -"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, you'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everything'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which was dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. I didn't have an owl because I had wanted a cat, so while they were in the Owl Emporium I had found a store that sold cats and bought a cat with black fur and green eyes. I named her Hecate.

"Just Ollivanders left now - the only place for wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair Hagrid sat on to wait. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice and I jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry and Harley Potter. You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry.

"Your father, whereas, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close he and Harry were almost nose to nose.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid. "Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly. "But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. I noticed he gripped his pink umbrella tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" "Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. "Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

I suddenly realized the tape measure, which was measuring between Harry's nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, good. Well, well, well... how curious... how curious... "

Meanwhile, while Harry was trying to find his wand the measuring tape had been measuring me.

"Why don't you try this one, Ms. Potter. Hornbeam, nine inches and phoenix feather." I waved the wand and a jet of water burst out from the tip to form intricate patterns in the air.

After my wand was wrapped in a box, I paid seven gold Galleons for my wand and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **So yea not the best way to end the chapter but it was getting long and I needed to get to a certain spot and yea. I really hope you enjoyed this and if not please stick with it for a few more chapters because it should get better. I had a hard time starting this story because so much of what I wanted to happen in it would take place in Hogwarts.**

 **Demigod out!**


	2. NOTE

This is not a chapter but me just saying that in a short time 55 people decided to read my story and that is just really fast. As soon as I get to a better spot in chapter 3 I will post chapter 2. I'm doing this to try and not have you guys wait so long but yea. That just made my day though seeing how many people read this story. Welp,

Demigod out!


	3. Chapter 2

**So I was going to publish this in January sometime or at least get further in chapter 3 before publishing but I decided to hell with that. The next update will be a Christmas special and unrelated to the story to give me more time to finish chapter 3 so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review with what you think about this!**

When I got back to my room in The Leaky Cauldron I opened up A History of Magic and started reading. It turns out that their history and the muggles have been widely influenced by each other. The world wars had a ton of wizards fighting on all sides for example. Then there was the history new to me, and it was this history that I was finding fascinating. The history of how Quidditch came to be, how early wizards appeared, witches/wizards being burned at a stake. The different wars were fascinating. That was until I got to the most recent war. The war that killed my parents. There was more to it then I thought. I had been warned that Harry at least was famous for defeating Voldemort when he was a baby. I had thought I would be mentioned, though it might not be by name, but nothing. Not a single thing.

"The Potter's were sitting at home that Halloween night with their one-year-old son when Voldemort broke into their home." Is what they said. When it comes to memories I exist but according to History, I don't.

Upon finding this information I sent an owl to Dumbledore asking what I should do and settled into the bed to read some books I picked up while I was in Flourish and Blotts. The first was called The Tales of Beedle the Bard and was a collection of children's stories that wizards grow up with. I also had picked up some books by Gilderoy Lockhart, like Wanderings with Werewolves and Voyages with Vampires.

I was just starting Wanderings with Werewolves when an owl landed on my windowsill with a letter from Dumbledore. It said: "Dear Tulia, thank you for notifying me about this. The only people from the wizarding world that know who you are at this time would be Harry, myself, Hagrid, and Tom. Tom was, from the start told to keep your identity a secret to make this an easier transition for you. Based on what you have found I think it might be best if we keep your identity a secret for the time being. I will inform Hagrid to let Harry know this. When you get to Hogwarts you will be using an alias for your last name. I will let you decide what it should be, just try to let me know soon. Signed. Dumbledore"

I quickly wrote back saying I would go by Tulia Waters. Waters was what I thought my last name was before the letter came and any other name would be too hard to remember.

After sending the owl off I changed into pajamas and tried to sleep despite all the things on my mind. First thing in the morning I was going to check out Diagon Alley and maybe find some more books to read.

The next morning I was up and moving before the sun had risen. I passed up a breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I had heard from Tom that they had some of the best ice cream in both the wizarding world and the muggle world.

I ended up getting some ice cream and people watching. Most people were kids getting their Hogwarts stuff with their families, though many were with friends. It was interesting to see the things kids my age were interested in, like the newest brooms, what books were big and the things that parents said to their children.

Watching all this made me feel homesick for my friends at Camp Half-Blood, who was the closest thing to family I've ever known. I finished my ice cream and headed back to my room so I could have privacy and Iris message Annabeth.

"Hey, Tulia, what's up?" Annabeth said after I had contacted her.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for school to start on September 1. There's a train in London taking me to the school and I'm staying in a hotel in London in the meantime. Has anything new happened at camp?" I replied.

"Not really. Chiron does think there may be a demigod nearby. You remember Grover? He's going to go undercover at the school when it starts."

"I miss you guys. Can you try to keep me posted on what happens at camp? I think the school will have multiple people per room, so I'll Iris Message you when it's safe. Maybe you could talk to Chiron about a way to send letters."

"I'll talk to Chiron if you promise to Iris message me at some point before heading off to your school."

"I swear on the river Styx that I'll Iris message you before heading off to my school," I swore and we talked about the random stuff on our minds and before long Annabeth had to go off to lunch and I was getting hungry.

Instead of eating in Diagon Alley I decided to explore London a tiny bit and find somewhere to eat there. Before heading off I slipped a dagger inside my boot, put on a necklace that transformed into a sword and a charm bracelet with charms that in their own ways represented different weapons it could transform into. I had promised both Chiron and Annabeth before leaving that I would make sure I always had multiple weapons on me in case of a monster attack.

The next few weeks passed quickly and before I knew it I was heading towards platform 9 ¾. Before leaving, Tom had warned me that the entrance to the platform was hidden but he hadn't told me where, just to try and look out for other wizard families and try to ask them, so that's what I did. When I got there, a family of 9 were navigating their way through the crowds and complaining about how packed the station was.

"Alright now Percy you go first." The mother of the group said. I could see Harry off to the side, waiting to see how to get to the platform.

One of the redheaded boys took hold of their trolley and ran towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10, just as a group of muggles was passing by. With where I was standing I could see as he ran straight into the wall and disappeared into it.

I looked over at Harry, who looked confused and amazed. As he was going over to who looked to be the mother of the children, I slipped between some muggles and ran towards the wall, closing my eyes in the split-second before hitting the wall. I waited for the impact that never came.

I opened my eyes and gasped. All around me families were saying goodbye and friends were saying hello. Directly in front of me was a scarlet steam engine labeled The Hogwarts Express that kids were getting on and leaning out of windows.

As I stood gawking, from the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and the youngest boy from the family I had seen earlier board the train. Thinking to join them I pushed my trolley forward and entered the same compartment.

"Hello, Tulia!" Harry greeted me with a smile.

"Great to see you again! Mind if I sit you?" I asked and both boys nodded.

As I was taking my seat the boy asked, "Are you really Harry Potter?"

I looked up from securing my trunk, viola case (I couldn't imagine leaving it behind) and getting Hecate out of her carrier to see Harry nod. I went back to what I had been doing while the boys continued talking.

"And this is my-" I heard Harry say.

"Friend," I interjected before he could say, sister. "Tulia Waters," I said to the boy, who was giving me a strange look.

"Ron Weasley. My whole family's been wizards. What about yours?" he said.

"Muggles. Found out I was a wizard when the letter came. Of course, it was a bit of a trip seeing as I'm from America, but so far I'm not regretting it." and even as I said it I knew it to be true.

We had been talking about whatever came to mind for about an hour when a smiling woman opened the door and asked us, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry and I stood up while Ron turned red and muttered something about sandwiches. We went out into the corridor and while Harry got pretty much 5 of everything on the cart, I got some Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Pumpkin Pasties. When we entered the compartment Ron was staring at the mother load of candy in Harry's arms.

"Hungry are you?" He joked and Harry merely nodded, his mouth being too full of pumpkin pasty to answer. Ron had a lumpy package out that somewhat resembled a sandwich, and he was staring at it dejectedly.

"Here you can have some of mine." Harry offered and Ron smiled gratefully. We talked and laughed some more. Then someone knocked on the door of their compartment and a round faced boy poked his head in.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" We shook our heads and he wailed "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." and with that he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." I looked at the rat sleeping on his lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in  
disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

After rummaging through his trunk, he pulled out a battered wand. In some spots it was chipped and there was something white poking out of the top.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway…" The compartment door opened again and the boy from before was back but this time he had a girl with him.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had bushy brown hair and was already in her school robes. I had changed into them about half an hour ago but the boys were too busy talking about whatever it is that boys talk about.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I laughed and said "I'm Tulia Waters. Do you want me to help look for your toad?" The last part was directed to Neville who nodded through tears.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry, looking dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

She got up to leave and so did I saying,

"Should have changed earlier." as I left.

We had decided to split up to cover more ground and hopefully find the Houdini toad. I knocked on the door to a compartment and poked my head through. Inside was the pale haired boy from Diagon Alley, and two slightly chubby boys, one of which who was nursing a bleeding hand.

"Hey, we met in Diagon Alley, right?" the pale haired boy asked me.

"Yea, I think so. I'm Tulia Waters."

"Draco Malfoy. This are Crabbe and Goyle." he pointed first at one then to the one with the hurt hand.

"Pleased to meet you. Oh, have you seen a toad? A kid lost his toad and I'm trying to help him find it."

"Can't say I have but I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks anyway. I'll see you around."

As I exited the compartment with a huge grin on my face a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

 **So that was that. Any guesses on what house Tulia will be in? Winner gets a sneak peak at the start of chapter 3. Don't forget ot check out some of my other stories!**

 **Demigod out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers! So it's been a bit but homework has been a pain. I also gave you two chapters last month so yeah. Here is your chapter for January. I really hope you like it and stick with my story until it gets to some exciting parts.**

*fast forward to sorting ceremony*

I was nervous for the ceremony seeing as what house I ended up in would affect who I made friends with. I had a few people that I had started to be friends with because we were in the same boat. They were Cat, Emma, and Felipe. Cat was creepy but super smart and funny (she made the comment "How come when snakes unhinge their jaws to swallow their prey it's considered natural but when I do it I'm called the antichrist and need to be exorcised?" on the boat and we were laughing for a couple minutes and making more comments like this.), Emma was nice and super smart. Felipe was into Disney and Pixar, especially The Incredibles. Yet again he was pretty smart and we ended up in an argument on who would win, Captain America or Mr. Incredible. We were still arguing as we entered the Great Hall.

"If he runs away, Mr. Incredible throws a car at his back. If he turns around to block it, Mr. Incredible catches up to him. If he doesn't, he gets crushed under a car." He argued.

"Or he could keep running but get out of the way of the car." I countered.

"He would push the car forward and fast sideways. No."

"There would be no way of him knowing which way Cap would go."

"He can throw things fast, Cap wouldn't have time to dodge it."

"Cap can run super fast and would be running while Mr. Incredible is throwing the car. Please note Mr. Incredible would have to stop or at least slow down to pick up the car and throw it meaning Cap would have time to get even further away."

We had to stop the conversation as Mrs. McGonagall was giving us a look that could kill and people around us were staring.

Clearing her throat she continued to read names off a list. In the end Harry, Ron, Some girls named Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender and some boys named Seamus, Dean and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor, some girls named Hannah, Susan, Leanne, and Megan, and some boys named Wayne, Ernest and Justin were sorted into Hufflepuff. In Slytherin were Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, some girls named Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent, and some boys named Blaise and Theodore. Finally, In Ravenclaw Cat, Emma, Felipe and I along with some friends of theirs Amira, Emily, Gillian, and Calvin. Padma, Lisa, Sue, Mandy, Michael, Anthony, and Terry had all been sorted into Ravenclaw.

While I was chatting with Cat further I discovered we both loved the muggle band, Panic! At The Disco, the muggle musical Hamilton and had seen it, the muggle band The Beatles, and reading. Amira was a fan of these but not Panic! At The Disco. All of us girls (Emma, Amira, Cat, Emily, and Gillian) loved reading and Amira wanted me to read the Lord of the rings series while both Cat and Emma wanted me to read the Wee Free Men series and I had given them some book suggestions. Felipe and I got into an argument then on which was better Animated or live action How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

"The live action gives him a backstory though." He was saying.

"I don't need a damn backstory, I need Max being the cutest freaking dog in existence and the wonderful animation that comes with." I stated.

"I haven't seen either of those movies so I have no clue what you're talking about." Amira interjected.

"You need to see the animated How the Grinch Stole Christmas because it is a) freakin awesome and b) better than the live action version."

Felipe didn't have a chance to respond because Dumbledore was standing up to speak.

"I think we're ready for Albus Dumbledore!" Someone shouted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I welcome all of you to school. Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome, Hogwarts. Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools. Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd, um, like to go over a couple of rules. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me "Dumbledore." I suppose you can also call me "Albus" if you want a detention. Nope, I'm just kidding. I'll expel you if you call me "Albus!""

Even though the speech thus far has not been a typical speech, I was loving it and the headmaster.

"First years should note the forest on the grounds is forbidden to

all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember

that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all

that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

He gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of the end of it, twisting to form words high above the tables.

"Pick your favorite tune and off we go!"

Cat and I choose a slow funeral march and started singing the song.

""Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."

It didn't take long and it was us and the Weasley twins singing along to Dumbledore's wonderful conducting skills. He of course clapped the loudest when we had finished.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

o0o

Cat, Emily, Amira, Emma, Gillian and I were all in one room together and we spent half the night talking and the like. Cat and Felipe had grown up together in the same town and were friends, while Emma, Gilliam, and Amira moved to Cat's hometown when they were little kids.

The next morning Cat had snuck down to the kitchens to grab us some coffee before we headed off to breakfast, though she denied Felipe any saying and I quote "I don't want the world destroyed before I get a chance at world domination."

Our first class of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick and the Gryffindors.

"Good day class! I'm glad to see that you are all present for your first class. I am Professor Flitwick, your teacher for charms. Now I know that all of you wish to begin enchanting things immediately, but first you need to learn some basic wand movements and rules about spell casting. First the rules. Please write these down, because you never know when you might need them." Professor Flitwick instructed and there was a rustle of papers as people worked to get a notebook.

"Number one. Spells should not be used for every little thing. Don't forget to do things manually! It may be easier to just lift something with your wand, but there is pleasure to be had in actually moving things by had.

The next rule I can't stress hard enough. NOT NEAR MUGGLES! I repeat. NOT NEAR MUGGLES! Any ideas why not? You? Yes, that is one way of putting it. One of the reasons that we shouldn't do magic near muggles is because they will want magic solutions to all of their problems. Any other ideas? No? Well, there is also the problem of the muggles habit of burning witches. You'll learn about that from Professor Binns, I expect. However, muggles generally fear what they can't explain and magic is one of those things. So! Don't do magic near muggles!

Those are only two rules, but they are extremely important and will apply to you your whole life. Now would everyone get out their wand please? We will begin by learning and practicing the basic movement of swish." Yet again there was a collective rustling sound and giggling as friends whispered to each other.

"What if we are a really good magician, so good it seems like magic?" Emma whispered to me.

"Then you'll be burned at a stake. Or some kid will punch you in the stomach and you'll die." Cat added and I laughed. Emma just looked confused.

"Harry Houdini was a really good magician, he specialized in escape artist type stuff. Before one of his show some kids who were a fan of his had heard that he had a really strong stomach that could stand a punch, so they punched him in the stomach. This somehow made him sick enough for him to die."

The rest of class was predictably boring and we were assigned a paragraph on why we think we shouldn't practice magic around muggles. Hopefully the next class, Herbology would have no homework.

"Good Day Class! Today we will begin with studying Muggle Herbs. I know you would like to start by studying magical plants, but I must make certain that you can handle Muggle plants before you handle magical plants. You will begin by choosing one of these herbs. You can choose between basil, chamomile, catnip, lavender, mint, and thyme. There are samples of each up here in the front and there is enough from everyone."

There was a bit of a mad dash as everyone rushed to get the herb of their liking. I chose catnip along with Cat and Amira. Emily and Emma chose chamomile and Filipe chose thyme.

"Alright. Now that you have your herb, you need to research it. You may use whatever resources you have, including the Hogwarts Library. If you are going there, please tell me. For homework you will need to write an essay about your herb using the facts you learn. You will need to be back ten minutes before the bell strikes. Class, disperse."

Cat, Emily, Amira, Emma, and I locked eyes and nodded to the unspoken question. We collectively got up to ask Sprout about going to the Library, who said "As long as I don't get any complaints from Madam Pince."

I was in awe from the moment I stepped into the room of books. Bookshelves as far as the eye could see and stretching up far above our heads were lined with thickly bound books. Plush chairs and couches among tables and chairs while by the windows kids relaxed in window seats.

"Heaven!" I breathed

 **You know what, I think Tulia might be a bit. Why don't we skip to her next class.**

After the heaven that was the library we headed to Professor Binns' room for History of Magic. Class started and immediately Professor Binns started his lecture.

"The Wizengamot was formed in 1044 by Judge Bagshot. At first it was like the muggle jury with 25 wizards that decide who was right. The judge, attorneys, etc. were not part of the organization. Later the group decide to include the judge and became the official wizarding court group. Witches were not allowed onto it until 1912 when their protesting took some effect. Even then it was another 6 months before a woman was voted onto the Wizengamot. Since then the Wizengamot has grown to 200 in number.

The way a witch or wizard get accepted to the wizengamot is by first being nominated for the position by three members in good standing. To be nominated, you need to have done something out standing for the wizarding society or something equally as great. You then will need to be voted in by a majority of the Wizengamot."

The bell rang signaling the end of the end of class and Binns called out to us as we left, "For homework I want you to write a paragraph on the Wizengamot!"

"Oh the trials and pains of homework one must deal with in this great haven of magic." I said as we headed to the great hall for lunch.

"What the actual hell?" Emily asked me and I replied with "Oh hell's really nice this time of year" and Cat burst out laughing while Emily just shook her head at the two of us.

 **Sorry for just leaving like that but I was having a hard time with continuing writing this and yeah. you'll get the rest of lunch with the next chapter because hopefully I'll have more ideas for conversations that they will have. Please review and let me know what you think of this because otherwise I don't think I'll continue this.**

 **Demigod out!**


	5. Another Note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

 **I wanted to clear this up, at the beginning of the first chapter someone named Harley is occasionally mentioned. That was the originall name for Tulia and I know this is a little late but yea. I also want to let you know that every month I will update. That means if I update early in March it's not going to be exactly a month from that update that the next one will be but sometime in April. Please review and let me know if you have any filler ideas, questions, OC ideas, or just to let me know how you like or don't like it. I really enjoy getting feedback from you guys.**

 **Demigod out!**


	6. Chapter 4

**This is so short because February is really short and I ran out of time as you can probably tell by the fact that this has been published in March. I have things to explain at the end of this chapter, but a warning to those of you still innocent. There is a scene at lunch that may not be the most appropriate. Happy reading my little readers.**

Lunch was of course filled with the random conversation that one would expect from a group of insane 11-year-olds.

Eventually, however, it ended when Cat put her feet on Felipe's lap. We all looked at her as if she was insane. She just smirked and smiled. Felipe turned to her, slowly, and asked, "Cat, what on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing at all. Continue," she smirked, "with whatever you were doing." He looked back at the rest of us, horror on his face. She smirked and continued to eat her lunch. "Guys, help me!" Felipe said. We all laughed at him, and at Cat's face. It must've attracted too much attention because an older Ravenclaw looked over.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Then why is she-"

"I don't know!" At this point, Felipe was nearly shouting.

"Dude," the older Ravenclaw began, "Just like fake an orgasm. That'll get her off of you. Felipe looked doubtful but took the advice. He started fake-moaning, moving his lower half up and down. Everyone around us backed off away from the insane guy. Cat just sat there, smirking as her legs were jolted around by the movement. Eventually, he stopped. It didn't work, and all that had happened was now Cat could claim that he tried to orgasm on her legs.

Conversation resumed and Calvin and Felipe went back to arguing over who the other liked so of course I couldn't help but come in with "Calvin accept you like Gillian and Felipe accept Calipe is a thing **(or Pearpe! I'll explain that and Cat putting her legs on Felipe's lap at the end of this chapter.)**." which got us into an argument that lasted the whole of lunch but ended (unfortunately) when we got to Care of Magical Creatures. Most of the other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that also and class with us were already there and it wasn't long before we began class.

"Welcome to my class, everyone. I thought that I would begin your education in magical creatures with an interesting bird. Does anyone know what this bird is?" Professor Kettleburn asked us while showing a picture of a weird looking bird that had a bald head with a ruffle of bright pink feathers around its neck. Its body and plumage was a turquoise color with black underneath.

Cat immediately raised her hand and said "It's an augury, sir"

"Very good, it is an augurey. As you can see, the augurey looks like a green-black underfed vulture. Generally, they are shy and hard to find. Fortunately, this one was raised by a human, so he should be comfortable with you. His cry used to be thought to foretell death, but it only predicts rain. You probably won't hear his cry today, as it is a bit bright and sunny. You also will not get to see him fly. I am getting a bit worried about his insufficient exercise, due to this drought. Auguries only fly in the heavy rain.

"He eats insects and fairies, which I will allow you to feed to him.

"I will now let each of you come up and hold him after you put your dragonhide gloves. His talons are sharp, so be careful."

With that, we all formed a line with me and my friends at the back, joking around that the augury was the closest thing to a date that Calvin would get. After what seemed like many millennia it was finally my turn and to be honest the temptation to throw the augury at Calvin for making short people jokes was almost unbearable.

"...now please return him to his perch. Thank you. Your Homework is to read the introduction to "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," of which you should have a copy of. If you don't, please write a report on the augurey," Professor Kettleburn said before telling us to get back to the castle.

We quickly hurried to Potions that just so happened to also be with the Hufflepuffs.

"Hello, class. Today we will begin with a sleeping potion. Not that you look like you need it. You all look as if a single drop would send you off to dreamland. But we will begin with it anyway. It is simple enough for the least dunce to do. The recipe is on the blackboard. I will check your cauldrons when the class is over." Professor Snape greeted us.

"Well isn't he just a bundle of joy," I whispered to Emma and she snickered before a look from Snape shut us both up. I looked at the board to know what I needed to gather and saw this:

Sleeping Draught

Ingredients:

13 Beetle Eyes

Water

Crushed Basilisk Bones

1 Black Power Stone

Fire Mint

Moon Flower

A Square of Cloth

Instructions

Fill your Cauldron half full of water and boil. Mash one beetle eye. Crumble it into the boiling water. Add one cup of water to your cauldron and mash another beetle and add it. Stir twice. Add one tablespoon of the basilisk bones. DO NOT STIR! Add a teaspoon of moonflower and a 1/8 of a teaspoon of firemint. Stir 10 times. Drop the other beetle eyes in uncrushed. Then add the powerstone. Let the potion simmer for thirteen minutes, then cool for 19 minutes. Fish the power stone out with a spoon. Wash it in cold water. It can be used again at another time. Let the cloth soak in the strained potion for seven minutes. Let it dry. Place it above the head of the person you wish to cause to go to sleep.

Naturally, I couldn't help but joke around as I worked, it just being in my nature. As I added the firemint I just couldn't help but sing "This mint is on fire!"

Pretty soon, despite some dark looks from Snape and all the goofing around I had one completed and successful Sleeping Draught, that even Snape approved of.

"Alright, class. Your time is up. Please bottle some of your potions for grading and bring that bottle and the cloth up. Copy down the instructions. Write an essay on how your potion 'behaved' during the making of it." The class did so and we soon were off to our common rooms to work on the joys of homework. The Care of Magical Creatures and Charms homework was due on Wednesday, the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework was due on Thursday and the History of Magic and Potions homework was due on Friday.

I quickly did the Charms homework, a paragraph on why we shouldn't use magic around muggles. That took me about half an hour, and still, I decided to also read the introduction to "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". I got a tiny bit carried away and read the whole thing, but who cares. But then, I had nothing to do! Or at least nothing I wanted to do.

Well, I had heard from Emma that Pitch Perfect was insanely good and I knew that Cat had a laptop and a Netflix account. Maybe she would let me borrow it. I asked her as soon as I could. She couldn't believe I hadn't seen Pitch Perfect yet and was happy to lend me her computer so I could watch it. She handed me the laptop and I saw the front was covered with a crazy amount of stickers. The points at which I could see the laptop itself were a beautiful metallic blue color. The stickers ranged from little kids shows to muggle movie references to just weird shiz.

It was such a beautiful day out I couldn't just stay inside, I decided to go outside to watch the movie and settled myself down against a tree near the lake. I started the movie and was soon immersed in the singing and humor. It wasn't long before the movie was done, and dinner was just about to start.

As I sat down I said "I ate my twin in the womb," and creepily smiled at Emma, who replied with "I was born with gills like a fish," and it wasn't long before we were laughing our heads off.

Cat then jumped in and said to Felipe "Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat." Felipe just said "Whaaaaat?" and we all cracked up laughing again. Emily then asked for a show of hands as to who preferred horizontal running compared to vertical running and all the hands went up for horizontal running. This then set us off into a fit of laughter and it took us a good 10 minutes before we were calm enough to continue our conversation.

"Let's play spin the spoon truth or dare!" Cat said grabbing a spoon and placing it in the middle of the table. She spun it and it landed on me.

"Dare."

" I dare you to sit on Emma's lap for the rest of dinner," Cat said with a smirk. I did so with a small smirk and spun the spoon once I was settled on Emma's lap. This time it landed on Emily who said "Dare"

"You, Calvin, and Seven Minutes in Heaven," I said and she glared at me before disappearing with Calvin for seven minutes.

 **So I have a few things to explain to you. First, the scene with Cat's legs on Felipe's lap. That happened in Math and I wasn't there (Cat wrote that section) but I certainly heard of it. So that explain's that. The other is Pearpe. That is the ship of Pear and Felipe. Pear is a pear. How that ship came to be shall appear later in this story. So please, and I'm begging you, please review with things you like, things you don't like, or just telling me to get my shit together and update with a full chapter on time.**

 **Demigod out!**


	7. Sorry, another note

**So this is obviously not a chapter but more of a plea. I need filler for this book. I would like to ask you guys for some filler for from where they are now until Halloween. Pretty much the only filler I have prepared is conversations with the friend group and stuff with them. I have some actual classes ready as well but I feel like this story could get boring if it's just classes for a bit. If you have any ideas for drama, or just random stuff you can review or DM me. You can also create your own OCs for the book, just create how they're introduced into the story and their personality, looks, and facts about them. I should have a chapter out soon. I have a Friday with no school coming up (though I'll probably be practicing for orchestra) and Spring Break at the end of this month. Warning, I have a feeling it may be until summer that I'll be able to update this story a ton because I have just a ton of homework. Welp that's pretty much it for now.**

 **Demigod out!**


	8. Yeah this is another Note

Heyo, so this is not a new chapter (sorry) but rather an explanation as to why I still haven't posted a new chapter. I'm entering a contest in Wattpad and doing a ton of planning for it and then I'll actually have to write it. The thing is the story has to be OC's and not fanfiction so that's a first for me. I also have a ton of school work and stuff so it may take a bit before the next chapter comes out. By that I mean I still need to start it. I could use some filler for between the action and I think it would be cool if you did that for. If you review with your filler idea I can add it to the story at some point and I will shout out you in the chapter it appears in. If you want to eventually see the story for the contest my username on Wattpad is Blue_Cookie_4242 and I'm not sure what the story will be named yet. I will let you know when I have the first chapter of that up if you do want to check it out.

Demigod out!


	9. Sorey, another note

**Sorry to do another note but this is needed and please don't just skip past this because otherwise, all y'alls future readers will be confused.** **So my origanal plan for this story was to have draco and Tulia to get together. Turns out I suck at trying to write a story knowing that the friendsgip will turn to love and not make it like super cheesy.** **So the purpose of this story is going to change. It shall now be closer to short stories following Tulia and her friends. Key plot points in each story will follow through to next shorts, as I shall call them.** **Each short will also be split up into smaller chapters than what you get normally so I can update somewhat regularly when school starts. I have two more weeks before school starts, and my plan is to try and get as many chapters stockpiled, but I can make no promises.** **The shorts shall also be in chronological order, and follow Tulia's time at Hofwarts. I will need some ideas from yiu guys though, on ideas to be made into shorts, because at the time, I have one being worked on and only a few others prepared.** **Please review with ideas for shorts and as the shorts get posted, feedback is always appreciated.** **Demigod out!**


	10. Wings Part 1

**Okay so the way this us now going to work, is instead of the chapter title being Chapter 5 or anything like that, its going to be whatever the short story title is and then what part it is. or example, for reasons you will soon read about, this chapter would be Wings Part 1. I don't know how many parts per short there will be, but there will be more than one. The shorts will follow chronologically unless I let you know in a little authors bote ahead of time. Make sure you pay attention to the title before you start reading a chapter though, it may change, signalling a bew short.** **This is getting long, so lets get on with the story!**

We managed to get through the rest of dinner without hurting ourselves or having anything bad happen and were soon relaxing in the common room. Emma and Amira were in our dorm room, trying out some old spells they had found in a book, while the others and I read and did homework.

About an hour later, Amira came down and asked "Hypothetically speaking, if I discovered a spell that grows wings on your back, and had given someone wings, what should I do? Hypothetically of course."

I exchanged a glance with Cat before turning back to Amira and saying "You gave Emma wings by accident and can't find the counter-spell, right?"

Amira sheepishly smiled, and Cat, Emily, Guillian's and I followed her to our room where Emma was spinning around in a circle, trying to see the pastel rainbow wings on her back. They were shaped like smaller dragon wings and seemed to slowly flap, almost absent-mindedly.

"That is certainly something. This was one of the spells you tried out, right? May I see the book?" I asked, there might be something in it that coupe reverse the spell.

"Why are you spinning, Emma?" Was Guillian's amused reaction to the sight that greeted her.

"Why do you think?" Was the somewhat panicked response, "I have flipping wings!"

"I think flapping is more appropriate" Cat joked. Okay, I think there may be something right here, but I can't tell because it's written in some other language. It looks kinda like ancient Egyptian or Mayan writing fused with like Arabic or something." I exclaimed, staring down at the page in confusion, as the other four then peered over my shoulder.

It was quiet for a moment as the others tried to puzzle it out, then a whispered "Your wing is in my face." from Cat.

For some reason this set us all off into a fit of giggles, maybe we were still trying to process our friend having wings, or maybe it just seemed like a completely random thing to suddenly say.

Still trying to catch her breath from laughing, Emma said "I think we need to take this to Flitwick or Dumbledore, see if they can translate this bit of text here. In the meantime, maybe I can now fly!"

This followed by some absurd arm flapping set us off again, and it took to the eventual realization of how late it was getting for us to stop laughing and go to sleep, with the promise of trying to figure things out in the morning.

 **So i have a few things to ask of you. The first is ideas for shorts. If you have an idea, eben if it's for sometime in the later years, please let me know. I also will accept OC requests, the only thing needed is a picture or detailed descriptiona dn what kind of a role you want them to have in the story.** **Lastley I would just like it of you could review with what you think, if you like it, and of course please share this with other people. I will always appreciate feedback, and if you're confused avout something I'll be happy to explain it.** **I think that's it for now so,** **Demigod out!**


End file.
